


Hoggdoll Gets Punished

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Master/Pet, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Whipping, masochist!Pammy, mild blow job, mild darcyphilia, pamsioux, sadist!Sioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie is not pleased with Pam's behavior lately. So, she throws her on the bed and whips/fucks her.





	Hoggdoll Gets Punished

**Author's Note:**

> I was reluctant of posting this one cuz it was way more dirtier than the other fics I wrote...but fuck that! I'm sharing anyway so read at your own risk!

In a large room of glittering prize; sat an older mistress named Siouxsie with her pet on a leash to the ground. The walls had classy designs of modernism and the furniture was French and Italian; just like the entire house. Exotic in taste, yet expensive by nature. Nothing in this household was cheap except for one thing, her Hoggdoll. That’s right, her submissive lover – Pam.

Time goes on as Siouxsie sits there, on her chair, sipping a cup of tea before wasting it on Pam. She yanks the leash until Pam fell midway on the floor, and stood proudly above her with the half-full tea in her hand.

“You know, you’ve been a naughty slut these past couple of days,” Siouxsie sneered.

Pam gazed up at her mistress—hazel eyes observing the superior—timidly anticipating what’s in-store for her.

“I caught you wanking with hitachi wands last week, whilst I was at work,” Siouxsie took one last sip, before spilling the room-temperature tea on Pam's face. “What made you think you could get away with it, huh?” there was no reply but Pam licked some of it from her fingers since the substance got on her hand. Siouxsie sighed.

“Hey- I was talking to you, whore!” Siouxsie kicked her in the ribcage.

Pam yelped, falling over with dangling-blonde locks in her eyes that were still damp, and breathed out as the pain and humiliation turned her-on. She might have reacted in pain, but the feeling was delightful. Siouxsie’s sadistic-ruthless side makes her wet, and the way the thick-PVC material slowly pierced her lower body, excited her even more.

Pam couldn’t wait to be punished for the naughty activities ahead, while mistress was at work last week. And she knew damn well, there were hidden cameras watching her, but she kept playing with herself until she was caught on film. Although, the cameras were used for a different purpose, Pam went against her will and did stuff that her mistress prohibited, and that was fuck herself while she was alone. 

So, instead of leaving her dominant lover hanging, she replies softly:

“I-I’m s-sorry, mistress… I just got so lonely and horny without you, I just had to make myself cum-“ and before she could elaborate, she was cut off. Siouxsie pulled her by the leash again, and grabbed her by the neck to smack her across the face a couple of times but she liked it. She liked every second of it.

“Who” Siouxsie started, “told you” followed by slap after slap “to masturbate and cum” she continues to slap her across the cheeks until they turned red “without me?” but then she stops.

Pam was in utter bliss right now that she didn’t answer Sioux’s question, but she signaled for more by tilting her head back with a smile.

“So, you’re just going to ignore me, huh- you cheap slut?!? That’s it! I’m gonna whip your arse until you do talk!” Siouxsie slapped her again before getting up, pulling her by the leash, and dragged her across the floor like a dog.

Pam falls back, rolling on each side of her body, then whimpers softly once she felt Siouxsie grab her by the sides and pick her up. Throwing her onto the bed with an unexpected amount of strength.

She was so excited; that she couldn’t think straight.

She couldn’t wait to be whipped and humiliated or limping after this.

Thus, she waits.

She lays there, watching as her mistress rummages through the drawer for some ‘toys’. She smirked once Sioux was done and climbed back on bed with the objects in her hand.

Her clit twitched at the sight of Siouxsie holding a riding crop in one hand and a strap-on in another (usable for later), then crawling towards her with a sly smirk across her face.

Sioux demands, “On all fours, now! Don’t make me say it again! This isn’t a ‘catwalk’, Pammy, you have a safe word if you need it!” and Pammy did as she was told, listening carefully to the word ‘Catwalk’.

She immediately turned around, and bent over against the bed until her ass was up in the air. Also, on her hands and knees.

“Adda, girl. Now, where was I?!? Oh yeah, that’s right-” and before she knew it, Siouxsie swung the riding crop across her bum, making her yelp in pain.

But it already felt so good, that she wanted more and arched back.

“I really-” Siouxsie said while striking each side of her asscheeks repeatedly, “don’t appreciate-” she stops for a second to put on her eight inch strap-on, before resuming to her torture. “that you disobeyed me this week!”

And with that being said; Sioux swung the whip across her cheeks even harder until she cried out in masochistic pleasure.

Pam bit her bottom lip, attempting to conceal a sob but it was no use. Tears started forming in her eyes, but it felt so fucking good at the same time, that she wanted more and the thick piece of leather wasn’t helping. All it did was turn her-on even more because she had a leather fetish too.

After a while, Siouxsie grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards—forcing her to throw her head back—while swinging the whip in the same spot. Over and over again.

Pam found herself hoisting, jerking back uncontrollably as the leather made impact with her ass that it started to burn. Ready to bleed if scratched, any second.

However, the feeling was utter delight and it sent waves of electricity down her spine. Each time her mistress struck her; yielding her as best of her ability. Leading her down a path that some cannot follow. A path, in which some could understand but do not connect, and that was; the dark depths of sadomasochism.

Siouxsie recognized this sentiment, and immediately stopped what she was doing. Leaving Pam to whine and beg for her to keep going.

She mumbled. “Sorry, darling but I can go no further!”

“W-What- b-but- mistress-” she was cut off. “SILENCE! I am utterly done with your boring arse…so, I’m just going to stop and go to sleep!”

“B-But m-mistress, no! Please, don’t stop! I-I p-promise, I’ll do anything you want me to do…an exchange…to make it up for boring you, please…please, don’t stop!” Pam begged, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She obviously didn’t want the fun to waste.

Siouxsie digested this for a second, but carried on. Holding her pet by the leash and spinning the riding crop seductively, she got in front of a desperate but needy Pam with superiority. Standing above her until the strap-on was throbbing in her face. Pam blushed. 

“Alright, I’ll let you make it up for me but you only have one shot…and if you fuck it up-” she says, yanking her by the leash until they were face to face. Her warm breath brushing against the nape of her facial skin, while their lips inches away from being kissed.

“I won’t continue, okay?!?” Pam nods her head with squinted eyebrows. Her hazel eyes staring intensely at Siouxsie’s baby-blue ones.

“Good. Now suck this thick cock, you fucking slut!” Siouxsie yanked her by the leash again and grabbed the throbbing dick in her hand, positioning it in front of Pam’s mouth.

“Come on, do it. Do it now! Unless you want me to fuck your tight arse dryly!” Pam was given no choice but to suck on a fake jelly cock.

She immediately leaned in, looking up at her mistress with teary eyes, before taking every inch of the piece of PVC in her mouth until half of it hit the back of her throat.

Gagging, she gripped the end with one hand and cupped the bollocks with the other, as it lays strapped securely against Siouxsie’s clothed-entrance.

Meanwhile, Siouxsie looks down and licks her lips at the sight below her. Pam looked so fucking sexy right now; that she wanted to plow her against the bedsheets right there. But she just sat there, comfortably on her knees, and enjoyed the show below. As Pam bobbed her head repeatedly, deep throating the dildo as best as she could despite restraints.

But once Sioux thought the toy was wet enough; she pushed Pam away and forced her back on all fours. Whipping her in the process.

“I want you to count every inch that goes inside of you!” Siouxsie ordered, gripping her waist tightly.

“B-But, m-mistress- AHH!” Pam yelped as soon as she felt a whiplash across her back.

“No ‘ifs’ ‘ands’ or ’buts’ I want you to do it now- or else I’ll leave you hanging! Got it?!?” Siouxsie said, before striking her bruised buttcheek again and positioned the throbbing cock in front of her hole.

Right after that, Siouxsie slowly shoved the tip inside of her clenching anus while gripping her sides until Pam was left to shudder at the sudden intrusion.

It hurt, but it fueled her.

She wanted more.

So, she arched back to encourage Siouxsie to shove the remaining inches into her hole and cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The two things that she craved for when ‘receiving’ from her mistress.

Her body trembled, but her mouth was moving to count each inch that goes deep inside her rectum.

“Hnghhh- 1 inch- ugh- 2 inch- f-fuck- 3-3 i-inch-” she half moaned, half panted as she felt more inches going inside her. “4- uhhh- 5- ughhhh- 6 i-inch…”

Siouxsie smirked from behind, shoving the last two inches inside of her ass before thrusting. Yelling, Pam gripped the bedsheets tightly once more as she took all of it and felt whiplashes to her back while being fucked.

Sioux dug her fingernails against her waist, and pounded mercilessly inside of her until her pussy was left, drenching the sheets with pre-ejaculation.

Pam’s eyes began to roll in back of her head, the pain and pleasure overwhelming her. She threw her head back and cried out:

“Ahh- ahh- fucking hell- ahh!” her moans and pants, synchronizing with Siouxsie’s thrusts as the need for expulsion; grew stronger.

Siouxsie already knew that, because she knows Pam’s body too well, and whipped her again. This time, on the upper part of her back which made her cry uncontrollably in pain.

Tears started running down her eyes again, coating her softer cheeks that had just dried earlier. But then again, it felt good. So fucking good.

Pam, without a doubt, loved the pain. And that’s what Siouxsie’s here to bring her.

But just like that, Siouxsie stops causing her to jolt back in disappointment.

Why did mistress stop? So unfair.

“Hnghhh- m-mistress why did you- UGH” she groaned out, when Siouxsie yanked her by the leash and thrusted back inside her again.

Pulling her up until she was on her knees and almost the same length, Sioux held the riding crop next to her breasts before whispering:

“Beg for it; if you want to cum!” then she whipped part of her rack, making her crazy for more.

She begs softly, “Ohhh- p-please- m-mistress- ARGH-” and yelled once more when Siouxsie did it again. Swinging the crop against her timid breasts, until a transparent bruise settles in (just like every other part of her body that Siouxsie struck).

“You’re going to have to do much better than that, darling! Tell me more and I’ll give you what you want in return! Do it!” before she knew it, Siouxsie had struck her other breast until she yelped in pain and pleasure again.

The shiny, shiny piece of leather; having pierced through her skin coupled with slower hip-thrusts to her ass, was enough motivation to elaborate (as Siouxsie would put it) and make her close.

All of it was overwhelmingly difficult to conceal. So, Pam lets out a muffled moan as another hit to her smaller pair had been sequenced but then she throws her head back; leaning against Sioux’s shoulder.

“P-Please, m-mistress! Make me cum! Make me cum so hard that I’ll see stars and soak these bedsheets afterwards! So, please, make me cum! Please!” Pam begs again, grinding against Siouxsie’s strap-on while being fucked.

With that said, Siouxsie smirks before honoring her pet’s request and put down the riding crop so she could grab her waist with one hand, and reach down to rub her cunt off with the other.

Pam was on another planet right now that shut her eyes and screamed out as her mistress increased her pace, wanking her in time with her thrusts.

She cries out, her voice higher than usual, and gyrated against Siouxsie’s palm “Ohhh- fuck- yes- mistress- AAAH-” then she squirted all over the bedsheets and Siouxsie’s hand before falling forward.

Pam immediately plopped herself down, exhausted from all of the fun that her and her mistress had. Panting, she let out a inaudible whine when Siouxsie pulled the large cock out of her ass and moved back.

But Siouxsie wasn’t done with her yet, because she still had some unfinished business to take care of.

So, instead of letting her pet rest against the bedsheets, Sioux immediately grabbed her by the leash and pulled her towards her again, until she was laying on her stomach. In front, and below her.

Siouxsie smirks, lifting up her white leather skirt (to her white leather corset) and removed the strap-on:

“Lick my clit, now!” and Pam did as she was told.

The blonde sub leans forward and looks up at her mistress, before licking her pussy off until she was satisfied.

Pam immediately swirls her tongue across the head before taking her meaty cunt in her mouth, bobbing her head along the way.

Meanwhile, Siouxsie lets out a satisfied groan and closes her eyes, grabbing the riding crop again (that awaits her) and swung it across Pam’s half-bruised, half-bleeding back again.

Pam whimpered in-between but continued to lick her clit off, wobbling her tongue across the entrance and urethra while her mouth creates impact with her vulva.

But as her mistress continued to whip her while she was eating her out, she reached down and rubbed her own clit. Trying to get herself off again… Well, because she was being whipped and a _bag_ at the same time.

Siouxsie groaned even louder and started gyrating, as she felt the force flowing right through her each time Pam munched her thicker-wetness. It was coming.

She struck her backside again, and dropped the crop:

“Oh- fucking- god- I’m gonna-” she moaned out, before pushing Pam away in time so she could rub herself off and squirt all over Pam’s face.

Pam flinched, because her mistress’s orgasmic fluid came out like sprinklers, but she had enough time to rub her cunt off and spill again. At the same time. This time, on her own hand until there was a huge puddle below her knees - on the bedsheets.

But she adored the fact that her mistress came all over her beautiful face, because it felt nice and turned her-on even more. 

Afterwards, Siouxsie grabbed her chin and made lustful eye-contact with her. Pam on the other hand, had no choice but to obey and look up with deep-hazel eyes. Exhausted and all, they still eyed each other until one decided to break the silence with possessive advisory:

“You’re my Hoggdoll, but don’t you ever cum and wank without me again, understood?!?” she slapped her across the face again, until Pam nodded.

“Good. Now, let me take you inside the bathroom and get you cleaned up so we could eat out for dinner tonight.”

Siouxsie stood up from the bed, dragging her pet by the leash and picked her up. Walking them to the bathroom, she carried Pam bridal style and opened the door to it before laying her atop the sink. Then she searched the drawers for a first-aid kit to treat some minor wounds and check to make sure she didn’t fracture anything, but Pam grins brightly. Anticipating for the minimal wound care, and luxurious bubblebath ahead; other than the last-minute dinner reservation. 

It was a _rough_ day, but Pam loved her mistress more than anything right now.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember when I wrote this one, but yes...it's inspired by Pam's catwalk at Camden Town Hall that Siouxsie participated in.


End file.
